


All I See

by Andromytta



Series: Never Let You Go [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Jason Manns Song, Demisexual Claire, F/M, Nerd Claire, Punk Kevin, Song Lyrics, Song fic, What? Like you’re surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Claire notices another girl is paying far too much attention to Kevin.





	All I See

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Jason Manns song "Vision," which was featured for all of five seconds in Season 4, Episode 1: Lazarus Rising. It's that song that's playing when Dean removes Sam’s IPod from Baby.

Claire Novak was standing behind the bar of the Roadhouse.  It was Saturday night, and The Lord’s Prophets had just taken the stage.  She was there every time her boyfriend’s band played, and since she was spending so much time there, her aunt decided to put her to work.  Not that she was getting much done at the moment, leaning on the bar, steadfastly watching the band.  Her eyes briefly drifted over the crowd and she noticed someone else watching them just as closely.  A leather-clad brunette standing at the front of the stage stood out from the rest as she was barely moving amongst the bodies jumping around to the punk music.  Instead, she was watching the band intently.  Claire briefly wondered if she was a talent scout.

Whatever thoughts she had along that line came to a halt after the show when she was delivering post performance  drinks to the band, beers for lead singer Kevin Tran and bassist Josephine Barnes and a gin and tonic for their drummer Aidan.  Claire had stopped wondering what kind of 20 something drinks gin and tonic months ago.  When she walked into the green room, she saw the brunette sitting on the leather sofa next to Kevin, practically purring in his ear, oblivious to the rest of the room.  Claire dropped the tray of drinks with a crash and raced out of the room.  It was only a minute or two before Kevin caught up with her.

“Claire!  What happened?  What’s wrong?”  He asked when he found her in the parking lot.

“Nothing.  Nothing  at all.”  Claire said sullenly.

“Ok then.  We’re still having dinner tomorrow, right?”

“Of course.”

“Alright.  I’ll see you then.”  Kevin bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head and he grazed her cheek instead.  Claire didn’t say a word as she turned and headed to her car.

Dinner the next day was going well.  Claire had gotten over her shock of seeing the brunette all over Kevin, and while she didn’t exactly tell him what upset her after the concert, she was in better spirits, so he didn’t push.  It was during dessert that Claire “felt” someone staring at them.  When she looked up, she noticed the waitress in another section was watching them.  It was the brunette from the concert.  Claire pushed her dessert plate away from her and abruptly declared, “I’m ready to go now.  Please take me home.”

A few days later, Claire and Kevin were having their weekly coffee with Josephine and Krissy Chambers (Claire’s roommate and Josephine’s girlfriend.)  They were laughing and talking when suddenly the brunette appeared again.  This time, she grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table and squeezed herself between Claire and Kevin without ceremony.  Josephine stared hard at the interloper.

“Jade,” she said, venom in her voice.

“Joss,” the brunette replied, equally venomous.

“Ladies, retract your claws,” Kevin pleaded with them.

Jade snaked her arms around Kevin’s neck.  “Aw, I’m sorry, Baby,” she pouted.

Before Kevin could remove her arms from his neck, or even react, Claire stood up from the table with enough force to knock her chair to the ground and stormed off.  Once again, Kevin caught up with her in the parking lot.  This time, he wasn’t going to let her off without talking.

“Claire!”  He grabbed her wrist in a loose grip.  “What is going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Bull shit.  This is the second time you’ve stormed out of somewhere, and at dinner the other night, you left without finishing dessert.  You never do that.  Talk to me.”

“Fine.  It’s that Jade girl.”  Claire said, snatching her wrist from his grip and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Her?  What about her?  I mean, we dated for like, a hot minute…”

Claire cut him off before he could continue.  _“I see the way she looks at you through the crowd.  I see you wanna take her somewhere where it's not so loud.  And I see everyone else just disappear, and it's just you and her.  With your silent speech so clear, and you're the only one she sees, and you're the only one he needs.  But you're the only one for me.”_

“Oh, come on, Babe.  It’s not like that, at all,” Kevin looked at her imploringly.  He leaned against her car and put his hands on her hips to pull her closer.  “There is nothing going on between me and Jade.  She’s annoying and a bit possessive.  But believe me, I have absolutely no interest in her.”

Claire looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Seriously!” Kevin insisted.  _“I look into the room but all I see is you.  You know I'm not complaining because it's a beautiful view.  One that I’ve seen in my mind for so long.  One that haunts me when you're gone.  And you're the only one I need, and you're the only one I see, and you're the only one for me.”_

“Really?”  Claire’s eyebrow remained raised skeptically, but she did uncross her arms.

“Yes, really,” Kevin said, and he pulled her closer.  This time, when he leaned in for a kiss, Claire didn’t turn her head.  She even wrapped her arms around him.  They stood kissing against the car for several minutes before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“I should have known you’d be out here doing something gross.”  Krissy said flatly.

“Please, we’re much less gross than you and Josephine,” Claire sassed back.

“Whatever.   That weird girl refused to leave our table, so Joss and I are taking off, ok?”

“Bye,” Claire said.

“Yeah, bye,” Kevin added.

If they stood in that parking lot kissing for several more minutes after Krissy left, well, no one had to know, because no one interrupted them this time.


End file.
